Iris
by Matthew Black Potter Malfoy
Summary: Essa é uma songfic baseada na música "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls. Ela contem doses colossais de sofrimento. BEM ANGUST MESMO! Além disso, contém um MEGA SPOILER! ESTEJAM AVISADOS!


**Notas:**

 **Sim, pessoas. Mais uma songfic, pq o mundo precisa delas! ;P**

 **Essa fic é BEM angust! Se não é sua praia, não venha me xingar depois!**

 **Essa fic contem um MEGA SPOILER da série! Então só leia se você não tem receio de saber algo que talvez ainda não saiba!**

 **Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

 **Beta: Amy Lupin**

 **Shipper: Merthur (Merlin+Arthur), "Two sides of the same coin", "Poetry?", "Forever love", "Always!", "The Prat and his Manservant" (tem tanta coisa que define o shipp que eu poderia passar o resto do dia aqui fazendo isso! hahahaha então vai logo pra fic. xP**

 **Disclaimer: Se fosse meu, eu não deixaria o Merlin sozinho, tadinho! Y.Y**

* * *

Arthur estava cansado de esperar por aquilo.

No início, ele acordava sem saber exatamente o que estava esperando. Se é que ele podia chamar aquilo de acordar. Ele apenas aparecia em algum lugar, nu, sem saber exatamente onde estava, vagando entre pessoas que ignoravam seus gritos e prantos de desespero. Prantos estes que nem ele entendia direito o motivo.

E era assim. Dia após dia. Ou mês após mês. No final das contas, ele sempre "acordava" para caminhar, perdido entre rostos que ele não conhecia.

Arthur nunca conseguia se lembrar o que estava fazendo ali. Ele nunca conseguia se lembrar o que fazia quando não estava ali. Não até encontrar os olhos azuis que o atormentavam a alma.

Porque tão certo quanto a noite viria, também era certo que ele o encontraria.

Arthur não sabia quem era o homem, ou o que aquilo significava, ele só sabia que não poderia se afastar.

Arthur perdeu as contas de quantas vezes ele apenas tentou falar com o homem, ou tocá-lo enquanto os olhos azuis derramavam lágrimas que Arthur não queria ver escorrer. Mas não importava o que ele tentasse, ou o quanto ele clamasse por ajuda, o homem simplesmente não o enxergava.

 _Merlin._

Foi assim, tão simples como respirar. O primeiro instinto humano.

Em um dia, do qual Arthur não se lembrava se era uma manhã ensolarada ou uma noite nublada – isso não importava realmente –, Arthur lembrou-se do nome do homem, antes mesmo que se lembrasse do próprio. Só então ele parou de sentir ciúmes todas as vezes que Merlin chamava seu nome.

Demoraram alguns séculos para que Arthur conseguisse lembrar o que o nome significava para ele. E quando ele lembrou, como poderia esquecer? Como poderia ir embora de novo? Como poderia deixá-lo?

Ele demorou mais algumas décadas para entender que o homem de olhos azuis, aqueles olhos que atormentavam todos os momentos de sua existência, era o motivo pelo qual seu fraco espírito ainda permanecia vivo. Como se algo prendesse suas almas juntas.

Ele vagava entre os mundos. Preso entre a realidade e algo além. Preso entre a verdade e a mentira. Na terra do "quase" e do "talvez". Desejando que pudesse ser mais que aquilo, mais do que uma sombra. Desejando que o "quase" e o "talvez" fossem, pela primeira vez, o "certo" e o "concreto".

Foi então, quando ele entendeu tudo que Merlin significava para ele – tudo o que ele poderia ter sido – que Arthur começou a tentar se comunicar.

Foi mais difícil do que qualquer coisa que Arthur já fizera na vida. Mais difícil do que as batalhas que ele enfrentara. Mais difícil do que as vezes que ele fracassara.

Arthur deitava-se ao lado de Merlin nas noites solitárias, sabendo que preferiria enfrentar o olhar de desgosto de Uther pelo resto de sua vida do que ver o sofrimento pelo qual o moreno passava. E com o tempo ele percebeu que Merlin demorava menos tempo para pegar no sono, quando Arthur sussurrava em seu ouvido.

Ele não culpava Mordred por aquilo. Nem mesmo Morgana. O único responsável pelas lágrimas que escorriam pela face de Merlin era o próprio Arthur.

Em alguns momentos ele podia até imaginar que Merlin o sentia. Sentia que, de alguma forma, ele podia dar forças ao amigo. Ao servo. Ao homem pelo qual ele dedicaria sua vida se tivesse uma segunda chance.

Assim como Merlin havia feito no passado.

And I'd give up forever to touch you

(E eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar)

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

(Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira)

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

(Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que sempre estarei)

And I don't want to go home right now

(E eu não quero ir para casa agora)

Arthur não se lembrava há quanto tempo não caminhava entre aquela existência e a falta dela, só sabia que havia deixado de ir e vir. Ele havia parado de vagar entre os mundos.

Ele não se tornara um ser com vida como Merlin.

 _Longe disso._

Às vezes, ele sentia que o único motivo de estar ali era por Merlin. Que ele vivia através da existência do amigo.

Ele viu, mais vezes do que poderia imaginar suportar, Merlin tentando retomar sua vida, fazer algo além de vagar entre pessoas que não o entendiam.

Foi então que Arthur percebeu.

Merlin era uma alma errante. Alguém preso a uma vida, a um lugar ao qual não pertencia, a uma existência para a qual não havia sido feito.

Porque, de alguma forma, Arthur sabia que aquilo não havia sido planejado para nenhum deles. Eles não haviam sido criados para estarem separados.

O que mais angustiava Arthur, nos dias em que Merlin soluçava chamando o seu nome, era o fato de que não conseguia fazer nada. Ele se sentia impotente, como jamais havia se sentido.

Arthur não sabia o porquê, mas sabia que não deveria estar ali. Ele sabia que ali não era o seu lugar, não naquele momento.

Mas mesmo assim, não podia impedir-se de querer ficar. Mesmo que uma força o puxasse para longe, algo mais forte o queria ali.

E por isso ele ficava.

And all I can taste is this moment

(E tudo que posso sentir é este momento)

And all I can breathe is your life

(E tudo que posso respirar é a sua vida)

And sooner or later it's over

(E mais cedo ou mais tarde se acaba)

I just don't want to miss you tonight

(Eu só não quero ficar sem você essa noite)

Arthur percebeu então que não queria voltar por Camelot. Ele não queria voltar pela Grã-Bretanha ou por quaisquer outros povos que futuramente habitariam o local onde um dia fora seu reino. Tudo que ele queria era voltar por Merlin.

O momento de fazer com que a profecia fosse cumprida, o momento de unir os povos e trazer a magia de volta já havia se passado. E Arthur sentia que sua chance se fora. Que ele não era mais aquele homem. Ele via, com espanto, como o mundo havia mudado e não tinha mais certeza que era digno de ser chamado de rei.

Arthur ouvira Merlin falando consigo mesmo, mais vezes do que ele poderia se lembrar, sobre como Arthur retornaria e ser o responsável pelo ressurgimento da magia. Mas quem acreditaria que Arthur tivesse poder suficiente pra isso? Somente Merlin poderia achar que aquilo era possível.

Afinal, aquilo só havia sido uma grande mentira. Um jogo que os deuses e seres que ele não compreendia haviam jogado com eles. Pois a profecia não havia sido cumprida e agora, mais de mil anos haviam se passado e eles só estavam separados, perdidos e destroçados.

Mas Merlin ainda estava ali. Merlin ainda esperava por ele. E o desejo mais profundo do seu ser era estar ali por Merlin. Arthur só queria que o outro soubesse que ele estava ali e nunca mais o abandonaria.

And I don't want the world to see me

(E eu não quero que o mundo me veja)

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

(Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam)

When everything's made to be broken

(Quando tudo é feito para ser quebrado)

I just want to you know who I am

(Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu)

Merlin não chora mais há alguns anos. Isso deveria alegrar Arthur, mas isso só faz com que se sinta mais quebrado. Pois ele sabe que Merlin não derrama mais lágrimas por não ter mais pelo que esperar.

E em alguns momentos Arthur quer gritar que isso é mentira. Pois ele ainda está lá por Merlin.

Arthur odeia o fato de que Merlin assumiu para si mesmo que é o culpado por tudo que aconteceu e que aquela é sua punição.

A primeira vez que Merlin se coloca em uma situação de risco, Arthur quer gritar e xingar o moreno, até que ele entenda que ele não pode fazer aquilo.

Ele deseja apertar os braços do moreno e exigir que ele não faça mais aquilo, pois Arthur não quer imaginar um mundo sem Merlin.

Então ele acaba percebendo que Merlin faz aquilo na intenção de morrer.

Arthur não entende. Ele não consegue conceber o fato. Muitas vezes ele grita palavras tolas em direção ao moreno, em meio a prantos, chamando-o de covarde, por mais que saiba que isso é mentira.

Quando ele entende que Merlin não está mais conseguindo suportar, que ele só faz aquilo na intenção de poder encontrar as pessoas que amou, Arthur se sente fraco e inútil.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

(E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não virão)

Or the moment of truth in your lies

(Ou o momento de verdade em suas mentiras)

When everything feels like the movies

(Quando tudo se parece como nos filmes)

Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

(É, você sangra apenas para saber que está vivo)

Arthur sente-se amargo. Ele sabe que Merlin também se sente da mesma maneira. Ele amaldiçoa os deuses por não o deixarem estar do lado da pessoa que mais ama.

And I don't want the world to see me

(E eu não quero que o mundo me veja)

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

(Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam)

When everything's made to be broken

(Quando tudo é feito para ser quebrado)

I just want to you know who I am

(Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu)

Um dia, uma ninfa aparece próxima ao lago e Arthur espera alguma reação de Merlin, mas o homem só continua olhando em direção ao lago, perdido.

O sol já está se ponto quando Arthur percebe que a ninfa olha fixamente em sua direção. Só então percebe que ela está ali por ele e não por Merlin.

Os dois conversam, durantes horas ou dias – Arthur não saberia dizer ao certo.

Ela explica que os deuses se compadeceram do sofrimento de ambos e que ele pode voltar e estar junto de Merlin.

O calor que irradia pelo peito de Arthur é tamanho que ele quase se sente vivo novamente. Ele não hesita em aceitar.

Mas antes que conceder o desejo de Arthur, a ninfa explica que, se ele optar por aquilo, ele jamais cumprirá com a profecia de unir os povos e Albion jamais existirá. Se ele fizer aquilo, isso significa que ele não é digno do trono que uma vez outrora foi dito como seu e que ele perderá a eternidade.

As palavras da ninfa são confusas e ele sabe que há algo dito nas entrelinhas.

Arthur, no entanto, não se importa com a eternidade. Tudo que ele quer é poder consolar o sofrimento de Merlin. Tudo que ele quer é dizer que desistiria de tudo por Merlin e que sempre esteve e sempre estará ali por ele. Tudo que ele quer é parar com aquilo porque, de certa forma, nem ele pode suportar mais.

And I don't want the world to see me

(E eu não quero que o mundo me veja)

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

(Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam)

When everything's made to be broken

(Quando tudo é feito para ser quebrado)

Quando Arthur caminha em direção a Merlin, o olhar incrédulo na face do moreno faz Arthur sorrir como jamais sorrira antes.

Ele não explica do que desistiu para estar ali, pois ele sabe que Merlin não iria perdoá-lo por sacrificar tudo para estar ao seu lado. Arthur sabe que Merlin só gritaria e brigaria com ele por ter desistido do paraíso por aquilo.

A noite de amor que se sucede é algo com o qual Arthur jamais sonharia. Como se seus corpos fossem feitos para estarem juntos.

Arthur se sente feliz, quando Merlin adormece em seus braços, com a sensação de que nada poderia colocar fim aquele sentimento.

Quando Arthur acorda no outro dia, com o corpo gelado de Merlin ao seu lado, no entanto, ele sente um vazio tomar conta de seu ser. E, de alguma forma, ele sabe que aquele é o preço maior que ele terá que pagar.

 _Merlin não estará mais ali com ele._

Arthur chora durante dias antes de retornar ao lago, pedindo que ele tenha mais tempo com Merlin. A ninfa aparece e lhe diz que a escolha foi dele, ele trocou uma eternidade por um único momento.

Arthur clama e chora de desespero cuspindo palavras de ódio por ter sido enganado, dizendo que ele não quer a eternidade, que só precisa de mais tempo com Merlin.

"Você pediu que acabássemos com o sofrimento dele." A ninfa diz com um sorriso consternado.

Arthur encara os olhos negros com uma pergunta muda. Ele precisa saber que Merlin terá sua eternidade garantida, mesmo que Arthur nunca possa desfrutar disso. A ninfa sorri da maneira mais triste que Arthur já vira alguém sorrir.

Uma lágrima escorre pela face da ninfa antes que ela desapareça em um feixe de luz.

Arthur agarra a grama verde, lágrimas escorrem por sua face.

I just want to you know who I am

(Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu)

I just want to you know who I am

(Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu)

I just want to you know who I am

(Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu)


End file.
